


傀儡三部曲之蜜妖

by SophiaGrass



Category: KKL, KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaGrass/pseuds/SophiaGrass
Summary: —KT—AU奇幻—不甜不要錢—開心吃肉—一發完
Kudos: 2





	傀儡三部曲之蜜妖

堂本剛的爺爺是一位曾經名譽內外的傀儡師，家門外被無數人拿著重金排隊等待，就只為了能夠獲得一支他手作的傀儡。

全奈良也不是就他們一家製作傀儡，但為什麼這麼受歡迎？原因就要擺到外觀與功能上了。堂本一家的審美觀特別的好，手藝也精湛，總能夠將傀儡製作的栩栩如生，雕刻出來的皮膚都彷彿吹彈可破，不僅好看，還特別耐用。

在那個妖怪橫行的年代，人人都期望能夠擁有一支夠強的傀儡能夠幫自己禦敵、保衛家園、保衛國家。而論如何招喚夠強大夠聽話的妖怪到自己的傀儡內，就要看自己的造化了，沒人能說得準。

而妖們願意進到傀儡內也就代表契約達成，雙方都不可以傷害彼此，人類應該給予妖們所需要的靈力作為食物增長自己的修為，而妖們則應該服侍人類並保護他們。而這契約直到雙方有一方死亡之後才會作廢。

堂本家一直都有由爺爺奶奶招喚出來的兩支實力強大的傀儡保護著家裡，所以縱然有非常多人想直接破門而入奪取傀儡也屢屢失敗，但這榮景一直到了堂本剛的父親那一輩就漸漸衰落下去。

不知道為什麼由堂本家爸爸做出來的傀儡雖然一樣精美，但是堅固程度卻不如以往，不少人把實用性看成最重要的一點的人都紛紛跑去買了別家的傀儡。

雖然家道中落，但是依舊衣食無缺，堂本剛就是在這樣的環境下成長的。

由於雙親時常在外忙碌不回家，堂本剛從小就很喜歡陪著爺爺在庭院修修造景植物，看爺爺雕刻一些小東西，或是陪著兩老下棋。五歲開始跟著爺爺學習雕刻傀儡，他是一名十分有天賦的小孩，才教個幾次很快就能上手，堂本爺爺還很高興地感嘆，堂本剛可以再替堂本家帶來一次繁華。

可惜老人家在他十歲的時候就過世了，臨走前把一把鑰匙託付給堂本剛，告訴他這裡面藏有爺爺最後的傑作，一定要好好決定什麼時候請妖，讓這傀儡代替爺爺保護他。

失去了一名重要的親人之後堂本剛消沉了很久，連曾經很喜歡的雕刻都不做了，家裡原本兩名重要的守護者隨著爺爺的離開也離開了，只剩下奶奶與她的契約妖傀儡還在保護著家裡。

在他十一歲的某個冬天夜裡，堂本剛被突如其來的碰撞聲給驚醒，推門一看，竟然是有幾個強盜看準了現在防禦力薄弱想入室搶劫，奶奶體力與靈力已經大不如前了，而對方帶的傀儡又各個素質不錯，讓堂本家的守護傀儡節節敗退。

堂本剛想起了掛在胸前的鑰匙。

連滾帶爬的衝進了房間地板下的暗門中，甚至還不小心摔了一跤膝蓋都磨破了。抹了抹眼淚堅定的用手中的鑰匙打開了爺爺的工作室。

裡面就只有一座傀儡，等身大，看起來二十歲左右，暗金色的頭髮垂落在緊閉著的雙眼前，直挺的鼻梁與緊抿的嘴唇都顯得如此完美，而左臉上則是點了一顆痣，身形纖細卻有力，而傀儡站立在一個法陣之內，白色的粉筆線把招喚陣給描畫的比平常更為耀眼。

堂本剛讚嘆完傀儡的顏值之後立刻站進了陣法之中，咬破拇指把血液抹在傀儡的嘴角。

很快的整個傀儡發起了暗紅色的光芒，幾秒之後光芒就消失了，接著張開了細長的雙眸。

“請問該如何稱呼您？我的主人。”很好聽的男性嗓音從傀儡的嘴中傳出來，堂本剛第一次知道竟然傀儡也能說話。

“你、你能說話？”堂本剛忍不住盯著抹著自己一抹血絲的唇。

“不，只有你能聽到我的聲音。請主人交給我您的名字，同時賜予我新的稱呼，這樣契約就能成立了。”

“我叫堂本剛，你…你，既然你剛剛發出了一陣暗紅色的光芒，那就叫光一吧！”

“契約成立，我的主人。請問主人有什麼吩咐？”

之後自然是堂本剛帶著光一把闖進來的強盜通通打跑了，甚至把不少傀儡給打成了碎片散落一地。

“光一走！我們出去玩！”堂本剛身邊難得有一位同齡(?)人讓他很高興，成天抓著人跑來跑去，一下玩水一下餵鹿。

而堂本光一當然是毫無怨言的跟著，但他是個傀儡，縱然堂本爺爺把他做得再怎麼接近人類的外表，終究無法像人類的肉身一樣有反應。

不過他的內心是活的，畢竟真身是一隻妖。

光一活了三百多年了，一直以來由於自己的強大都讓其他弱小的妖怪不敢靠近，雖然有一個交好的朋友，但也不會常常見面。這是他第一次跟人類相處，原本以為人類就只是很脆弱的物種，但意外地非常鮮活，非常有趣。

“光一～你是什麼妖阿？”堂本剛把腳泡在冰涼的河水裡面晃啊晃啊。

“狐妖。”傀儡面無表情地低頭看著那雙可愛的腳丫子。

“狐妖哦～～感覺好漂亮啊！蓬鬆的大尾巴！搞不好還是銀色的那種！！抱起來一定很舒服！”

“……”

良久沒有得到回應，堂本剛轉頭看向佇立在身邊的人，阿，傀儡。只見他低垂著頭看著自己的腳，看不出來情緒。

“光一不喜歡我這樣說嗎？”

“不是的，我是在想…我的尾巴不是銀色的，你會不會很失望？”

堂本剛睜大圓圓的眼睛，有點驚訝地盯著光一看，怎麼會有這麼可愛的回答！

“fufufufu～光一怎麼這麼可愛啊～好可愛啊～來來主人摸摸頭～”

“堂本剛！”連忙偏頭躲開那人伸過來的手，害臊的跑開了兩步。

“fufufufufu～～～”堂本剛彷彿看見了傀儡蒼白的臉上的淺淺紅暈。

到底怎麼會老是有傳聞說這些妖會願意做傀儡只是為了人類的靈氣作為提升修為呢？這不是也很能好好相處嗎？

後來堂本剛又開始琢磨著做雕刻傀儡的工作，但是他是開始研究該怎麼讓光一的外表更加貼近人類，從嘴巴開始，做出了可以活動的機關讓嘴巴可以開闔，甚至做了牙齒跟舌頭，後來又做了可以拆卸的大尾巴跟大耳朵(按照光一的敘述做成了暗金色)。

很快的堂本剛就十八歲了，這之間他們的稱呼從光一變成Kochan，從堂本剛/主人變成了Tsuyo，成天待在一起都不覺得膩的那種，雖然給光一做了可以活動的嘴巴，但還是僵硬的傀儡，並不是真的能夠像人類一樣牽動皮膚，但他能夠看見光一努力的要笑給自己看的樣子就已經很滿足了。

兩人之間的氣氛也漸漸的產生曖昧，光一從堂本剛書櫃裡面看了不少人類寫的愛情故事，挑來撿去最後採納了“今晚月色真美”這句話扭扭捏捏的把人帶上了房子的屋頂上告了白，然後就獲得了一個紅透了的糯米糰子跟一個青澀的吻。

這之間堂本剛的父母也有回過家好幾趟，看見自己家寶貝兒子成功招換了一個那麼強力的妖作為傀儡的內核也感到十分欣慰，唯一讓他們比較擔心的事情是兒子跟那個光一感情會不會太好了一點？吃飯要黏在一起(光一不能吃東西)、睡覺要一起睡(光一也是可以不睡覺的)、甚至連洗澡都要待在門外等。

同性別在這個世代並不是不可以，但問題是妖與人類的壽命不相同，自古也就有人妖相戀是禁忌一說，更何況現在光一還是他的傀儡，如果哪一天傀儡先消散了，誰也不知道那隻妖還會不會回來。

“剛阿，爸爸媽媽有事情要跟你談談。”

“哦哦哦～來了～”堂本剛乖巧的朝父母走了過去，而光一也習慣性跟上。

“欸…光一，可以麻煩先暫時迴避一下嗎？”

堂本剛跟光一對視了一眼，光一對著三人微微晗首之後就先離開了。

雖然光一是可以用妖力偷聽他們談話的，但因為他尊重堂本剛，所以如果有什麼事情要讓他知道的話剛會跟他說的。 

等到堂本剛一言不發的回到兩人的臥室，然後一進門就把自己摔在床上，光一原本坐在床上看書，感覺到身邊一沉，很明顯的感受到身旁的人兒心情不好。

“怎麼了？”光一寵溺的把手放在堂本剛的頭上拍撫。

“不高興！”黏黏糊糊的聲音埋在枕頭裡面，只剩下含糊的尾音傳進光一的耳朵裡。

“怎麼了？說給我聽？”光一很溫柔的嗓音安撫了堂本剛焦躁的憤怒，堂本剛抬起頭來看了看光一的雙眸，流淌如同珠寶般物質的光彩，雖然流光昭示著其傀儡的身分，但他卻能從中讀到他的關心。

“爸爸媽媽說...說你是妖怪，所以我不能喜歡你...說是因為我們不會永遠在一起...為什麼這樣就不能喜歡你？我不懂！”

光一把堂本剛輕輕的攬進懷中，不敢太過於用力還怕他撞到自己的身體感覺到痛。

“Tsuyo...你父母是擔心你...我們妖怪有太長的生命，以前曾經有人與妖相戀了，但是人死了，妖卻忘不了這段刻骨銘心的愛情，最後走火入魔了...”

“那Kochan也會這樣嗎？我這樣是不是害了你...”

“沒事的Tsuyo，我不會走火入魔的...放心吧，我的寶貝。”

光一低頭在剛的唇上輕輕碰了一下，雖然動作很親密，但光一卻倍感難過，因為他感覺不到堂本剛嘴唇的溫度與柔軟。

堂本剛整個人羞紅了臉頰，對於一個18歲正值血氣方剛時期的少年而言心上人的一個親吻已經足夠撩撥情慾，縱然那吻是冷且硬的，但堂本剛褲襠仍然撐起了一棟帳篷。

“Tsuyo...你什麼時候幫我做好那個...”光一的視線往堂本剛的桌子抽屜飄了過去，手則不老實的撫摸起高高撐起的褲襠。

“唔...嗯...”被觸碰到敏感的地方，忍不住渾身顫抖了一下。

“等你做好，我就能讓你更舒服了...”光一手上的動作未停，很快就讓堂本剛洩在了他的手裡。

高潮之後的無力感讓堂本剛的眼睛看起來有點迷離，還有點水汪汪的，說實話每次這種時候都讓光一特別懊悔他為什麼是個傀儡。

後來兩人又在床上耳鬢廝磨了一番，堂本剛打開了抽屜拿出裡面的棒狀物體，瞥了一眼坐在床上看書的人，臉紅著拿起砂紙開始打磨上面的青筋。

“Tsuyo要照著我說的大小雕刻哦～”

被調戲的堂本剛整張臉都紅了。

“誰知道你說你真身的有這麼大是不是真的...”噘起三角嘴小聲的吐槽。

“Tsuyo居然懷疑我？”裝上的大大狐狸尾巴掃過他的胯下，尾巴已經被堂本剛改造成還能夠活動的版本了。

“唔...”被輕掃過脆弱的下體，堂本剛忍不住顫抖。

“之前跟你說要配的那個藥膏有配好了嗎？”

“已...已經好...好了...”明明才發洩過一次的下體，被搔弄的又硬了起來。

“那你手上的這個做好了嗎？”

“唔...差不多了...”

光一接過那根棒狀物體仔細觀察了一圈，確定沒有什麼毛刺跟稜角之後用妖力做最後的拋光跟加一層護膜，之後讓堂本剛把形狀昂揚的木製性器裝在自己的胯下。

堂本剛早已被挑撥到性器頂端汁水泛濫，被光一安穩的抱到了床上，被欲望薰染的水汪汪的大眼睛看著光一把自己衣服慢悠悠的脫下，被打開雙腿，一根指頭沾上滿滿的特製膏藥探進後穴內。

被硬物擠開腸道的感覺並不是很舒服，緊咬的嘴內發出呼痛的呻吟聲，可愛的三角唇緊緊抿成一條線。

“Tsuyo乖，忍耐一下哦。”光一用空出來的左手開始揉捏因為疼痛而變軟了點的性器以及根部的囊袋，試圖轉移堂本剛的注意力。

從前方傳來的快感漸漸讓堂本剛的呻吟染上情慾的哼哼，後穴也被開拓到能探入第二指第三指，並且感覺越來越空虛。

“Kochan...”堂本剛抓住還在後穴內抽插的手指，語音充滿撒嬌害羞與邀請。

“Tsuyo想要了嗎？”光一抽出手指然後纏繞上堂本剛抓住自己的那隻手，十指交扣之後按在堂本剛臉旁，仔細端詳著那人潮紅的臉頰跟炙熱的吐息還有微微的點頭，慢慢將剛剛才完成的木製性器插進濡濕不停收縮的穴中。

“啊...啊恩～”堅硬的挺翹棒狀物撐開通道，肉稜搔刮著敏感的內壁激起無數的電流。

由於是堅硬的木頭所製，在穴中的存在感十分強烈，很快就讓堂本剛舒服的蜷縮起腳趾喉嚨發出壓抑不住的高聲喘叫。

光一早已將房在做好了隔音的結界，不擔心會讓家人聽見他們做愛的聲響，但耳邊聽著愛人嬌喘自己身體卻沒辦法感受到他的緊緻與體溫，這點讓光一十分惋惜，也是第一次覺得簽了契約成為傀儡真是不方便。

堂本剛似乎是感受到了他的閃神，不滿的雙腳環住他的腰身扣向自己。

“Kochan～要專心！跟我做的時候怎麼可以想別的事情！”

“我想的也是你的事情啊～”

“要想也只能想在你面前的現在的我！”

“哪有人連自己的醋都吃的～”光一寵溺的捏了捏堂本剛的鼻尖，凶狠的律動起自己的腰部讓身下的人沒空多想。

堂本剛被拉入又痛又舒爽的快感漩渦裡沉淪，他從來沒想過居然可以這麼舒服，一開始以為光靠光一幫他打手槍就已經很滿足了，但這種被完整佔有的感覺讓他欲罷不能。

被戳中深處的一點後堂本剛忍不住發出變調的呻吟，光一立刻改成針對那一點深深的研磨，太過於刺激的快感讓堂本剛幾乎無法承受的踢蹬雙腿，然後腳踝被抓住被迫再度環上光一的腰繼續接受抽插。

當堂本剛前後同時達到高潮的時候只覺得渾身的力氣都沒了，軟趴趴的躺在床上喘氣。

光一自然負起責任溫柔的把人抱去浴室清理了一番之後放回床上，這時候堂本剛已經睏的眼皮直打架。

“Kochan...”

“嗯？我在。”

“Kochan...我愛你哦...”

“我也愛你，我的寶貝Tsuyo。”

“如果有人反對或破壞我們之間的感情的話，我會把他打跑的！”

“嗯！我們Tsuyo最厲害了！”

“我會保護Kochan的，我守護你、你守護我，我們永遠不分離！”

“嗯！永遠不分離！”

堂本剛滿足的窩在被窩裡睡著了，光一就著月光把蓋在他額頭的髮絲撥開。

“永遠...嗎...”光一喃喃自語，看向窗外的目光深遠。

平時自然不會讓光一裝著那個木質陽具跑來跑去，只有有需要的時候才會有堂本剛親自裝上，而這個裝卸的過程也都讓堂本剛害羞不已，畢竟那個東西進進出出自己的身體那麼多次，讓自己喊出各種呻吟嬌喘。

而堂本剛平日除了雕刻點東西精進手藝之外就是熱衷於譜曲寫詞跟看書了，雖然他擁有了光一這麼強大的傀儡，但畢竟出去走商的是他父母，所以還是把光一當成家裡的守護傀儡用，並不會派出去做其他的事情。

但這種和平就在堂本剛二十歲行成人禮的時候劃上了休止符。

在神社的祠堂舉行儀式的時候，原本垂首佇立在幾步遠的光一忽然朝自己撲了過來雙雙滾倒在地，還沒來得及轉頭就被光一抱了滿懷。

無數的破空之聲同時響起，越過堂本剛旁邊，沒經過他身旁的全被光一擋在了身後，正確來說，是插在光一的背上。

“Kochan！”

“沒事，我是傀儡不會痛，我帶你先走。”

抱起堂本剛就朝比較近的掩體內竄去。

途中堂本剛只來得及看到胸口插了箭的住持倒在台上，還有自家的奶奶倒在她的傀儡懷中不知生死。

這一切來得太快，讓堂本剛還來不及恐懼及悲傷就得先振作起來跟光一一起禦敵。

“Kochan！我的靈力有多少你用多少！先保護大家！”

“遵命，我的主人。”

光一用最快的速度在堂本剛身邊佈好最強效的結界之後拔出武士刀微微一蹲就衝了出去。

堂本剛也沒閒著，在結界內盤腿坐下後開始按照之前修行的時候所學的方法開始打坐提高靈力量。

他感覺得到自己的靈力正被吸走，他能感受到光一正在奮鬥，能感受到兩人之間看不見的連結，這讓他很安心。

他聽見不遠處傳來妖吼，尖聲怪笑十分可怖，聽見打打殺殺的嘶吼，聽見人受傷的哀嚎，聽見性命消逝的哀嘆。

靈力消失的速度快到讓堂本剛甚至來不及恢復，只好在身邊光一給他裝好的腰包內摸出一顆藥丸吞下，藉藥的力量回復體力跟靈力。

不知道過了多久，久到天空都從天藍色轉為橘紅色再轉為暗藍黑色。

堂本剛已經打坐到兩眼發昏，但突然就感覺不那麼累了，原來是身體中的靈力不再被瘋狂吸走，而只有絲絲線線慢慢流出。

看來光一贏了！

意識到這一點的堂本剛正欣喜不已要從結界內走出去卻突然感覺心臟被掐了一下，然後那絲絲流出去的靈力線就斷了。

突然堂本剛感覺不到光一了，兩人的連結斷了。

他不相信，也不肯去相信，直到他出了結界看到了彷彿人間煉獄的景象。

什麼叫做血流成河。

什麼叫做屍橫遍野。

堂本剛第一次用眼睛理解了書中寫的這兩個詞。

但是所有妖都被擋在了殿門外，而神社本身配備的保護官們也幾乎都倒在了門口附近，只剩下一兩個還尚存呼吸。

而他的光一呢？

站在了離門口一段距離的地方，那裡的屍體數量是門口的數十倍，大多數的妖與傀儡們都被擋在了這。

光一站在那，嘴角噙著一抹淡淡的微笑看著手中的東西。

手中緊握的是堂本剛第一次雕刻給他的一個小土俑，圓圓眼睛圓圓嘴，手看起來還像是在跳舞一樣，當時被光一嘲笑過怎麼做出來的東西長這麼奇怪，但最後卻當成寶貝似的握在手裡。

堂本剛終於忍不住崩潰的哭了出來，伴隨著歇斯底里的嘶吼。

堂本家父母急忙趕回家替奶奶處理後事，看著自家兒子失魂落魄的樣子也是十分心疼。

經查明後才知道原來是敵對的傀儡世家的想一舉把堂本家給端掉，才收買了剛巧想擴領地的一區妖王聯手攻擊。

堂本剛拒絕了他父母的一起去經商的邀約，他擔心如果他離開了，光一回來的話會找不到他。

但現在整個本家內都沒有任何傀儡可以守護這個家了，他父母非常擔憂，決定先住下一陣子等等看光一。

堂本剛夜晚躺在床上思來想去，不能因為他的一己之私拖累家裡的經濟，於是決定在等待的期間學習武術保護自己，他可以堅強！他可以自己守護沒人在的家！

兒子能夠振作起來父母自然是樂見的，在家陪伴了一個多月看堂本剛學習速度飛快之後才比較安心的跟著一封特急件離開家。

堂本剛每天做著先前最討厭的跑步、鍛鍊、打拳卻甘之如飴但又有點懊悔，如果他早點開始成長，是不是在當時就可以幫上更多忙，是不是就不用放光一一個人在外戰鬥了。

夜深人靜的時候他會抱著自己的枕頭默默啜泣。

光一是不是不回來了？

不、不可能！我要相信他！

但...都半年過去了還是不見人影...

然後在無限的糾結之中帶著眼淚睡著。

隔天醒來的時候床邊坐著一個人影看著他。

那個人有著暗金色的頭髮、大大的狐狸耳朵、蓬鬆的暗金色尾巴，帶著寵溺的微笑看著他，溫暖的手擦掉眼角的淚痕。

“我回來了。”

堂本剛綻放出一個久違的真心燦爛笑容。

“歡迎回來！”

“對不起我回來晚了...”光一低頭吻住他肖想已久的三角唇，這次終於感覺到唇瓣的柔軟，輕輕吸吮下唇，使其發紅。

“Kochan...為什麼這麼久才回來...我還以為你不回來了...”尾音已經帶上顫抖，那半年他是用幾乎扼殺自己情感的方式才撐下來的。

“為了這個。”光一從懷中掏出一個小瓶子。“這個是讓我們能永遠在一起的藥。”

“？！”

“這藥水能讓我從此變成人類，要從天照大神那邊得來真的是有夠費力...所以才遲了...對不起啊...Tsuyo，讓你久等了。”看著那目瞪口呆的可愛表情，光一一把把人攬進懷抱中，他終於可以用力抱著堂本剛不用擔心把人弄痛弄受傷了！

從懷中抬起頭看向光一，雖然只能看到他充滿稜角的下顎線，但堂本剛醉心於光一的所有，光一也同樣熱愛堂本剛的一切。

“但這樣妖力就沒了...你不會難過嗎？”

“能夠陪Tsuyo一起生老病死，有什麼比這個更幸福的事情？”

“可是...”

“不過在那之前，我得先讓你了解一下你之前懷疑過的事情。”

“啊？”

下一秒就被壓在了床上，而下腹部抵著一個堅硬灼熱的物體，甚至感受的到它一跳一跳的勃發與脈動。

堂本剛感覺到一股躁動也從自己下身傳來，後穴忍不住開始一收縮，期待的即將發生的事情。

兩人急切的吻在了一起，堂本剛感受到自己體內飢渴的叫囂，果然有肉體的真人就是不一樣，感受的到彼此的溫熱與情慾。光一的手很快就伸進了堂本剛的衣服內揉搓他的腰部，摸到了微微長出的腹肌忍不住輕笑。

“我不在的這段時間，我們Tsuyo還開始鍛鍊啦？是不是藉此轉移思念我的注意力阿？”

“才沒有呢！我只是剛好想健身而已！”被猜中了一部份心思的堂本剛嘴硬的不肯承認。

“沒關係我們等一下就會知道了。”

光一用手指捻住堂本剛挺立的乳尖，嘴巴吸住另一端開始啃咬，堂本剛從來沒想過自己的乳首也能如此敏感，手指插進光一細軟的暗金色髮絲內撫摸，胸不自覺的挺起期待更多的刺激。

堂本剛胡亂的低吟著，看到光一尖尖的大狐狸耳朵晃動了兩下就忍不住上手抓住，這一抓不打緊，還在耳後蹭一蹭摸一摸，光一的大尾巴直接興奮到炸毛，整支都澎了。

“Tsuyo…我都這麼努力忍耐了你還誘惑我…”委屈巴巴的嗓音透著情慾的沙啞。

“又沒人叫你忍…”堂本剛繼續輕揉不停發抖的大耳朵輕聲說。

光一意味深長地看了一眼面色潮紅的堂本剛，眼中原本黑色的眸子都發出了紅色的光芒。

“那今天你就算喊停了我也不會停的。”

光一從兜裡摸出了一個小盒子裡面裝滿了乳白色半透明的乳膏，挖了一指頭的量就往堂本剛後穴抹過去。

“等等！我還沒洗澡…”堂本剛一把抓住光一的手，有點羞赧的想逃跑。

“你忘了我還是妖嗎？”光一抬了抬眉毛，堂本剛就覺得渾身一涼，彷彿被水瞬間抹過全身。

“但還有裡面…”

“也一起弄乾淨了，要不是我還想做做前戲，不然都可以直接給你擴張好了。”接著不由分說的將指頭擠入穴中。

“啊…～～～”久未被開拓的後穴緊的要命，讓光一十分興奮也十分期待。

插入的手指不停勾起四處刺激腸壁，在刺激到前列腺的時候停留按壓，堂本剛幾乎是立刻就射了，白濁噴在光一敞開衣襟能看見的精實六塊腹肌上。

“Tsuyo…我忍不住了。”胡亂用兩根指頭擴張完之後就急吼吼的把自己的肉棒釋放出來頂在堂本剛不停收縮的後穴上。

“快進來，我想要kochan～”將腿環繞在光一的腰上拉近自己，他知道這樣最能讓光一失控。

光一自然毫不遲疑的一插到底。

有溫度有硬度但同時卻也有一定柔軟的肉棒比起冷冷的木製性器舒服不知道幾萬倍，在光一的胯與堂本剛的臀緊緊貼到一起的時候兩人都發出了滿足的喘息。

“老早想直接感受你了...”光一用骨節分明的手掌覆蓋在堂本剛紅通通的臉頰上。

“我也想...”眼角落下激動的淚水，然後被抹掉。

“不哭...看你流淚我會心疼...”吻掉指尖的淚珠，光一嚐到鹹鹹的味道。

“我是太高興了嘛...”

“那...我更想讓你因為慾望而哭...”開始壞心的淺淺抽出又深深插入，把堂本剛頂的只發得出悶哼。

“那、那就要、啊嗯～看你的、唔、實力了～嗯啊啊～”

“話都說不完整了還嘴硬～”

堵住那張小嘴吸取口中的津液，光一發現一邊做愛一邊接吻的話會讓堂本剛的穴肉纏的更緊，聲音也會更加婉轉好聽，於是便一邊像打樁機似的瘋狂挺動腰部的同時勾著他的舌交纏。

“啊啊啊啊啊～～～啊啊～～～～”堂本剛一直以來都覺得跟光一做愛很舒服，但他沒想到跟本尊做能夠舒服到這種程度。

前列腺高潮很快就來臨，堂本剛全身痙攣、不規律的收縮後穴、挺起腰部頭向後仰的彎出一個美妙的弧度，光一忍不住舔上那看不太清楚喉結的脖頸，更加地讓堂本剛扭動起身體。

實在太舒服了。

堂本剛腦中只剩這一個感想。

接著就被翻了個身，變成趴在床上而屁股高高翹起的姿勢再度被進入。

由於光一的性器翹起的角度很剛好能夠頂到堂本剛的敏感點，才一插入就讓老早在高潮頂端的堂本剛再度被推上另一層高峰，射的又快又急，甚至都能聽到液體打在床鋪上的聲音。

堂本剛已經半失神了，嘴巴微張眼神渙散的隨著光一的動作漸漸被往前頂。

光一見自己寶貝舒服到失神了感到十分愉快，畢竟能在床上滿足自己的另一半不論如何都是令人欣喜的。

光一逐漸加快自己的速度，見堂本剛的頭已經快撞到牆壁，於是雙手扣緊他的腰側，那裡有個彷彿是把手的地方讓他牢牢抓住。

堂本剛剛緩過神就又被又快又深的操弄給搞硬了，渾身除了性器以外已經哪哪都是軟的。

“不行了...Kochan～不行了～”

“誰剛剛還質疑我的實力啊？嗯？”

“Tsuyo錯了嘛～饒了Tsuyo好不好？”

堂本剛知道當他撒起嬌來光一絕對抵擋不住，屢試不爽，果然光一無奈又寵溺的輕笑出聲。

“那叫聲好聽的來聽聽？”

“Kochan～Ko～旦那～～”

堂本剛殺手鐧一出，光一頓了一下在他穴中又漲大了幾分，再也克制不住的伏在他背上瘋狂撞擊堂本剛早已紅掉了像桃子一樣的雙臀。

兩人的呻吟聲與肉體碰撞的聲音交織在房間內，一起達到了高潮。

堂本剛只射出了稀薄的液體，但光一卻在他身體內釋放了大股大股的熱液。

由於趴伏在床上的姿勢的關係，堂本剛甚至覺得精液漸漸往深處流。

“我會不會懷上Kochan的孩子啊？”

“你說這麼可愛的話是想誘惑我再來一次嗎？”

“沒有沒有沒有沒有！”

光一把自己拔出來的時候帶出了些精液順著堂本剛白皙的大腿內側流到床鋪上。

要不是光一看著那還一縮一縮的皺摺都紅的有點腫了，不然肯定抓著堂本剛再來一次、不、兩次！

在清洗身體的時候因為要幫堂本剛把後穴內的濁液清理乾淨，自然又是一室的婉轉嬌吟。

洗乾淨回到臥室給上好藥之後堂本剛已經餓的肚子咕嚕咕嚕叫了。

“Kochan～我餓了～你不在的時候我都得自己做飯～都已經做到不想做了！”堂本剛埋在換好了的被子裡舒服的撒嬌。

“你有什麼想吃的嗎？”

“都好～”

“那我做薑燒豬肉哦？”

“好耶！”

又過了半年，光一服下了藥水之後耳朵跟尾巴都消失了，為此堂本剛十分惋惜，不過好在這半年內已經抱了摸了個夠本，偶爾還能拿以前做的傀儡尾巴耳朵把玩兩下。

而光一正式入籍堂本家，改名叫堂本光一，原本妖力打了點折扣變成了人類的靈力。

兩人與堂本家父母正式會面過，看光一為了自家兒子都捨棄了妖怪的壽命與強大的力量，他們都感動不已，也就放任小情侶想幹嘛就幹嘛了。

後來堂本光一跟堂本剛兩人攜手去四處遊玩，順便幫人除除妖、修修傀儡，度過了非常幸福滿足的一輩子。

“如果現在問起人妖能不能相戀，你會怎麼回答？”

“我會跟他們說，只要遇到對的對象，就不要放手，因為值得付出一輩子的時間，不論這個一輩子有多久。”

兩位白髮蒼蒼的老爺爺坐在開滿花的染井吉野櫻樹下並肩坐著，感情很好的十指緊扣的聊著天，嘴角與眼角的皺紋都堆滿笑與幸福。

END


End file.
